Automatic injection devices offer an alternative to manually-operated syringes for administering medicaments into patients' bodies and allowing patients to self-administer medications. Conventionally, an automatic injection device houses a syringe and, when operated, causes the syringe to move forwardly and a needle to project from the housing so that a medicament contained in the syringe is administered to a patient's body. Conventional automatic injection devices include hand-held automatic injection devices and patch pumps, which are patient-mounted auto-injectors. In use, a patch pump containing a medicament is mounted onto the body or clothing of a patient and triggered to administer the medicament to the patient.